Tower of Ruin
The Tower of Ruin (Japanese: 滅びの塔, "Horobi no Tō" / lit. "Tower of Ruin") is a twisted, mechanical field and backside to the Inferno Cavern. With haphazard machinery, potentially lethal crushers, lava, and a lack of any coherent design, this field is highly oppressive, but it houses some of the most crucial items to breaking Mother's seal. *Area number: 5 *Music: [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/giga-magma GIGA-MAGMA] *Entrances and Exits: **G-5: Graveyard of the Giants (B-5) **A-3: Gate of Illusion (D-3) **D-6: Inferno Cavern (D-5) after defeating Bahamut **G-2: Tower of the Goddess (B-7) **F-1: Inferno Cavern (B-1) after defeating Baphomet *Grail Tablet: (D-2) *Backside Door: (D-6) and (F-1) *Compass: (B-3) *Sub-Bosses: **Nüwa: (E-1) **Thunderbird: (D-4) Map Items Weapons Earth Spear *Location: (E-5) **In (E-4), most of the left half of the room is sealed off with a lone skeleton inside. You can enter it by passing through a fake wall to the right of the skeleton. Once inside, jump on top of the crusher to place a weight on the dais, then drop down into (E-5) to find the Earth Spear revealed. Treasures Sacred Orb *Location: (G-5) **Wait for the crusher in the lower-right corner to drop, revealing a dais. Place a weight here (be careful not to get crushed) to unlock the chest. Map *Location: (B-3) **Complete the Gate of Illusion Shortcut. Break the pots in the upper-right corner of (A-3), then attack the wall several times to open it. Enter (B-3) along the top path and place a weight on the dais to unlock the chest below. Djed Pillar *Location: (E-1) **Defeat Nüwa. Software torude.exe *Location: (C-3) **Break the floor above the dais at (D-3) to access it and place a weight to reveal the shop at (C-3). Buy from the shop for 200 coins. Ankh Jewel *Location: (F-4) **From (E-4), cross over to the right side of the room and drop down the platforms. Break the lowest wall to your right to enter (F-4). Here there are six blocks with La-Mulanese letters etched on them - you must break two blocks which spell out MU. These are the center-left and upper-right blocks. They must be broken in order, and breaking any other block will cause the panels in the floor to open up, forcing you to leave the area to reset the puzzle. Succeed, and the chest will unlock. Puzzles Gate of Illusion Shortcut *Location: (A-3) **Enter from Gate of Illusion (D-3). Place a weight on the dais in front of you to activate the crusher at the top of the ladder, and carefully pass through. Drop down to the two sets of pillars and break the bottom-left segment (be careful not to attack any other segments, or you'll get zapped!). The pillars above will fall, revealing a dais. Place a weight here to open two paths to (B-3). Viy's Chamber *Location: (D-6) **Use the Earth Spear to move the red gargoyle bust below the center platform at (D-5). This will remove a lock on the pillar to the left. Push it out of the way to access the ladders and climb down to (D-6), where you will find the Backside Door leading to Viy's chamber in Inferno Cavern. **This Backside Door will be closed until you have defeated Bahamut. Fishy Medicine *Location: (C-4) **Defeat the Thunderbird in (D-4) to open the path to (C-4). Here, use the Lamp of Time to reveal the Sky Fish flying around the room. Kill at least two to cause the machinery to the left to move aside, revealing a dais. Place a weight here to reveal the Medicine Statue in (G-2). Learn La-Mulanese *Location: (C-4) **Defeat the Thunderbird in (D-4) to open the path to (C-4). Here, read the tablet along the upper path to learn 20% of La-Mulanese. Reach the Top Pyramid Ladder *Location: (F-1) ** After defeating Baphomet and gaining access through the (F-1) Backside Door, break the Death Seal in (G-1) *** For route emerging from the (F-1) door, see Pyramid Shortcut ** Climb down the new ladder in (F-1) to the bottom of the pyramid. ** Place a weight on the dais at the top of (F-1) to open a smaller ladder to access the pyramid from the Graveyard of the Giants entrance. Traps *Location: Everywhere **There are many moving crusher mechanisms throughout the area that can crush you to death. Most of these are clearly visible, but ones which are not obvious are listed below. *Location: (F-5) **The center platform has a crusher that comes down from above, a fatal trap if you don't move quickly enough. NPCs Priest Laydoc *Location: (F-5) **Gives a hint about obtaining mantra.exe. Shops Mechanical Efspi *Location: (C-3) - Break the floor just above the dais in (D-3) to access it. Place a weight to reveal the shop in (C-3). **torude.exe - 200 Coins **Bombs - 10 for 110 Coins **Flares - 10 for 50 Coins Coin Chests *Location: (E-2) **Hidden behind the wall next to the lower-left platform. It will break away after being hit by 10 Shuriken. You can identify it by striking it with a melee weapon. Category:Fields Category:Backside Fields